Lukas
"Please hurry." - Lukas to Jesse in the last scene of Order of the Stone Lukas is one of the main characters of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the leader of the Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he joins Jesse and the others to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. Biography Background Lukas was a member of The Ocelots, the rival team of Jesse's Gang. They have been winning the Endercon Building Competition for many years. In Order of the Stone, they were building a Rainbow Beacon by using a Nether Star Lukas bought from Petra. "The Order of the Stone" Jesse's Gang meets Lukas and the Ocelots at the Endercon Building Competition. As the Ocelots finish registration, Lukas's team notices and starts to insult Jesse and his gang, but Lukas stops it by making them move along. Later, the two teams begin verbally jousting until Lukas orders Aiden to stop wasting his time, because the team still must finish their creation. Petra arrives and Lukas thanks her for the Nether Star. After she leaves, Lukas attempts to settle the dispute. As the announcer prepares, he and his team do their handshake. Later, at Endercon, Lukas either offers Jesse his consolations (if Jesse has lost the competition) or congratulates him (if Jesse has won). The two later engage in a conversation about Ivor. Later, when Jesse needs to make a Slime Block and needs one more slime-ball, Lukas gives him his slime-ball and willingly joins Jesse and follows Ivor down to the cellar. In the basement, Lukas figures out that soul sand and three Wither Skulls is the recipe for a Wither. Afterwards, when Ivor finds the group in his secret lair and summons an Iron Golem to force them out, Lukas gets stuck in the cellar. Then, the player can either choose to save Lukas alone or with Gabriel's help. At Gabriel's temple, Lukas is frozen by fear after the Wither Storm attacks, and is too scared to help Jesse when he calls him to help him save Gabriel or Petra. After escaping the Nether, Lukas suggests the team build a shelter, either a Tree House or a Dirt Hut. Both ways, he criticizes the builds, but accepts them later on. In the shelter, Axel does not give Lukas a cookie since he only has four, so the player can decide to give Lukas the cookie or keep it. If you do nothing, Reuben will give Lukas his cookie. Afterwards, Lukas and Axel get into an argument, and the player can choose to either let Lukas go, or convince him to stay. As it starts raining, Lukas either thanks Jesse for keeping him around, or Olivia glares at Jesse for letting him go. If the player let him stay, he will kindly express his gratitude towards Jesse by thanking him for keeping him around. If the player let him leave, he will come back in the morning with fresh apples for the group and will sincerely apologize for "not being himself the other night." When the team gets trapped in the temple, Lukas has four sticks on him that the player can use to craft a fishing rod, or a bow and arrow. Later inside the enchantment room, Lukas appeared to be carrying a historian book that he picked up from one of the book shelves. He will hint the player on how the amulet works if the player choose to interact with him. When Jesse decides to go after the Order, Lukas insists that he stay behind in the temple to keep it safe from the Wither Storm, and did not want to let Petra down once more. He then asked for either Axel or Olivia to stay at the temple with him to help him fortify it. The player then can decide on which one he/she wants to leave behind. The episode ends when Lukas tells the team to 'hurry'. "Assembly Required" In the second episode, after Jesse returns with one of the Order of the Stone members, Lukas saves them by shooting a Creeper nearby. He seems to have somewhat fortified the Temple as well. Depending on who stayed with him will change the fortifications. If Axel stayed with Lukas, he will have fortified the place with lots of random blocks in an unorganised design. If Oliva stays, he will have been a bit more sylistic with his fortifications, using Quartz and Redstone blocks. Later, Lukas accompanies the team to Soren's fortress. If the group left at night, he fights the mobs. When he arrives at Soren's, he is amazed at the design of the place. "The Last Place You Look" In the third episode, Lukas often argues with Jesse, he later reveals that he's acting like that because he is worried about Gabriel/Petra (determinant). He also asks to lead the way in the end, it's up to the player to whether let him lead the way or not. If the player does allow him to lead, he will be happy that he got a chance; If not, he will be disappointed in the player. Afterwards, the gang ends up inside a wool replica of the Overworld created by Soren. Lukas becomes frustrated at the discovery, saying, "We came here for nothing". He thinks that because Soren had spent most of his time building up a "totally artificial Happy-Land", the odds of him actually having the F-bomb are pretty slim. He then becomes extremely frustrated and detached from the rest of the gang, refusing to talk to Jesse and the others. Jessie can either talk him back into rejoining with the group, or can just anger him more. After Jesse manages to find and befriend Soren, Soren attempts to sing a good-bye song to the endermen he's spent a long time with, but is promptly interrupted by Lukas. The rest of the gang show up shortly afterward. The gang and Soren escape from the End and make it back into the Overworld. After defeating the abundance of mobs in Soren's Overworld lab, Lukas reveals the reason he is acting so frustrated is because he is worried for Petra/Gabriel (determinant). He is also part of the gag in episode 3; which is Axel falling on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. Overview Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with the symbol of the Ocelots on the back (an Ocelot's face in minecraft), he also has a blond hair. In the promo-pictures he is shown wearing a top hat and a vest without the ocelot head, he is also shown with a lot more hair than in the actual game. Personality Even though he is arrogant, Lukas is the nicest member of the Ocelots. When the other Ocelots members start taunting Jesse's gang at Endercon, Lukas is the only one reluctant to taunt them and leaves with the group. He also tries to avoid arguments. Lukas is also shown to be a loyal friend, since he is always willing to help Jesse and Petra, and is even kind to Axel in one scenario. However, he is a bit of a coward, as he didn't help Jesse when Petra and Gabriel where about to get sucked up by the Witherstorm. in spite of his arrogant personality, he isn't above biting the bullet and congratulating Jessie for his teams victory if they win the Endercon building competition. He's quite friendly, but when stressed or concerned, his personality becomes extreamly aggressive, most likely as a coping mechanism. Depending on how Jessie acts towards Lukas while he is in these states, Lukas can either calm down, become passive aggressive, or more aggressive towards Jessie in particular. Going along with his arrogant personality, Lukas also sees himself as a leader, and can try on multiple separate occasions to take charge of the group, or attempt to steer it in a direction that may conflict with Jessie's plans. He first did this in episode one, when the group was taking shelter, discussing their plans for the next day's search. In episode 3, if told to grab the amulet by Jessie, he can be reluctant to hand the amulet back to Jessie, and attempt to lead the group from that point onwards until Jessie reclaims it. This could be because he is simply used to being a leader, as he was the leader of the Ocelots, and feels like he has to lead again, or it could be him personally feeling like he lacks any sort of power in the group. However, he is a team player as well, and starts to act as a sort of second in command to Jessie towards the end of episode 4. If Jessie is relatively kind to him, Lukas will consider him a friend, whereas if Jessie acts like a jerk to him, he will see him as an enemy. Gallery The Last Place You Look Key Art.jpg Screenshot 1.png Screenshot 2.png TLPYL Lukas Scared.png TLPYL The Gang.png TLPYL Wither Storm Dead.png Lukas Icon.png Ocelot Girl.png Trivia * He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidently, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. *He is also part of the gag in episode 3, which was Axel falling on him, happening a total of four times. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists